ATAP ANTENA INTIP OH YES!
by Linlin Rin
Summary: Berawal dari membenarkan antena tv nya bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto yang diselimuti rasa penasaran akan 'ada apa dibalik lubang angin kamar milik tetangganya' itu membuat dirinya terkena 'masalah' dan berakhir 'bergulat' dengan Sasuke di atap rumah (Dak). WARNING! : SasuNaru/BL/LEMON/MATURE! FANFIC LEMON PERTAMA SAYA. MENGANDUNG LEMON S8 SEDIKIT. ONESHOT. DLDR. RNR?


**ATAP. ANTENA. INTIP. OH YES~**

**PAIRING : SASUNARU**

**RATE : M (LEMON)**

**NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING! : BL (BOYS LOVE), AU, OOC, LEMON, MATURE, ALUR BERANTAKAN, TYPO DIMANA-MANA DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**GAK SUKA MAKSA BACA?**

**TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA!**

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dengusan sebal keluar dari hidung bangir Uzumaki Naruto. Tangan kanannya mengelap keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya.

Panas.

Jam 11 siang. Seharusnya ia masih tidur bergelung dibawah selimut mengingat ini adalah hari minggu. Hari bebas. Hari untuknya tidur sepanjang hari. Namun gara-gara semalam hujan lebat disertai badai angin dan petir yang menggelegar, antena tv nya menjadi salah satu korban dari kencangnya angin hujan. Mata shapire nya memandang pemuda yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Tangan putih pemuda itu sibuk mengutak-atik antena menggunakan beberapa alat yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat datang hanya untuk membenarkan antena mu yang roboh ini" ucap pemuda berambut raven. "Menyebalkan sekali" lanjutnya.

"Hehehe" Naruto menggaruk kepala berambut pirangnya-tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Berbuat baiklah sekali-kali Teme. Lagipula hari minggu mana ada tukang antena yang berangkat" imbuhnya. Mata biru langitnya memandang kesamping, melihat satu tundun pisang beserta batang pohonnya tergeletak tak berdaya di dak rumahnya akibat tertimpa antena yang roboh.

"Tapi memperbaiki antena? Kau pikir aku apa?" Ucapnya judes. Dua bulir keringat juga terlihat mengalir dikening pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Cuaca saat ini memang sangat terik. Ditambah mereka berdua sedang berada di dak rumah Naruto.

"Dobe ambilkan aku minum. Panas sekali disini" suruhnya tanpa membalikkan badan. Bajunya sedikit basah dibagian punggungnya akibat keringat.

"Nanti saja. Aku lelah naik turun tangga untuk kesini" Naruto mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke arah lehernya. "Nanti sekalian akan aku buatkan makanan jika kau sudah selesai oke?"

"Ck!" Sasuke mendecak. Kedua tangannya masih mengutak-atik antena didepannya. Terus membetulkan agar cepat selesai dan dia bisa langsung pulang kerumahnya setelah memakan makanan yang di janjikan oleh Naruto tadi.

**.**

**.**

Entah sudah keberapa kali Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menarik bagian bawah kaosnya kedepan lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam dan mengipas-ngipas bagian dadanya. Langkahnya memundur dan punggungnya bersandar ditembok rumah milik tetangganya.

Naruto menengok ke arah kanan. Melihat ada lubang angin ditembok yang sedang ia sandari. "_Sepertinya ini lubang angin kamar_" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya.

Entah karena penasaran atau iseng, Naruto melangkah mendekat ke arah lubang angin tsb. Dugaannya memang benar ternyata ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar. Terbukti dengan adanya sebuah ranjang ditengah ruangan. Lemari besar disudut kanan dan disampingnya ada meja rias. Lalu sofa didepan ranjang dan TV LED yang menempel ditembok. Mata biru cerah Naruto terus memandangi seisi kamar "_Luas juga_" batinnya.

Seingatnya dulu rumah ini masih kosong, tapi dalam beberapa minggu terakhir Naruto dengar sudah ada seseorang yang membeli rumah ini dan Naruto memang terkadang melihat sekali atau dua kali pemilik rumah ini.

Tiba-tiba matanya memicing melihat salah satu pintu dikamar itu terbuka. Sepertinya itu adalah pintu kamar mandi. Naruto sedikit menundukkan badannya takut jika seseorang dibalik pintu itu melihatnya yang terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang mengintip.

Mata biru langitnya membelakak lebar melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Disana. Didalam kamar. Lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tadi membuka pintu itu bukanlah seseorang. Melainkan 2 manusia yang sedang berciuman. Seorang pria sedang mencumbu wanita yang sedang didekapnya. Dan yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak adalah... DUA MANUSIA ITU TIDAK MENGENAKAN PAKAIAN ALIAS TELANJANG!

Sepertinya mereka telah mandi, terlihat badan keduanya beserta rambutnya masih basah. Si pria mendorong si wanita ke kasur dan langsung menaiki tubuh si wanita. Bibirnya mencium bibir wanita dibawahnya sangat bernafsu. Tangan kanannya meremas cepat payudara si wanita dan sesekali memilin putingnya hingga membuat si wanita mengerang.

Puas berciuman si pria berpindah ke dua payudara besar si wanita. Di remas dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Dicium. Dijilat. Dihisap. Digigit. Terus berulang-ulang membuat si wanita mendesah dan menjambak rambut coklat panjang si pria.

Naruto menunduk dan membalikkan badannya. Astaga! Apa yang telah dia lihat? Astaga! Astaga! Astaga! Dadanya berdegup kencang melihat duo sejoli sedang melakukan foreplay. Wajahnya semakin banjir karena keringat.

Naruto hendak pergi dari lubang angin milik tetangganya. Tapi entah mengapa bisikan setan yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal bahkan untuk melihat (mengintip) kembali membuatnya sangat penasaran.

"_Persetan dengan ketahuan! Nanggun dan mubadzir tidak dilihat sampai akhir!" _Batin naruto edan tak kuat iman dan membalikkan badannya lalu memposisikan kepalanya agar pas dilubang angin.

Yang mata Naruto lihat kali ini adalah si pria yang rambut panjangnya tergerai sedang menjilati bagian bawah si wanita.

Jilat. Kecup. Jilat. Kecup. Emut.

Suara desahan si wanita pun makin tak karuan karena bagian klitorisnya dimainkan oleh si pria. Mata si wanita terpejam erat, alisnya mengkerut. Rambut indigonya berantakan. Merasakan nikmat yang begitu memabukkan dari perbuatan pria dibawahnya.

Tak mau tangannya menganggur, tangan kanan si pria naik keatas dan meremas kembali payudara besar si wanita. Memilin dan mencubit puting berwarna pink kecoklatan. Bibirnya masih terus menjilat-jilat benda kecil berukuran sebiji jagung didepannya. Warna klitoris si wanita merah merekah akibat di emut si pria dan semakin banyak cairan bening yang keluar dari lubang vagina si wanita. Tangan si pria berhenti meremas payudara si wanita. Menarik tangannya kembali dan mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke lubang vagina si wanita.

**TUSUK!**

1 jari masuk.

"Akh!"

**TUSUK!**

2 jari masuk.

"Aakkhh!"

**TUSUK!**

3 jari masuk.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Si wanita menjerit dan meremas erat rambut panjang si pria.

Ketiga jari si pria yang terbenam didalam vagina si wanita bergerak keluar masuk dengan ritme yang cepat. Tubuhnya naik ke atas kembali berciuman dengan si wanita. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas bukit kembar si wanita.

Puas ketiga jari nya mengobok-obok bagian dalam vagina si wanita, si pria menarik jarinya. Bibirnya melepaskan pagutannya. Lalu kedua tangannya mengangkat kedua paha si wanita ke atas, ditaruh dibagian pundaknya. Dan si pria mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya ke arah lubang becek didepannya.

Berniat menggoda, si pria memukul-mukulkan kejantanannya dibibir vagina si wanita membuat mahluk hawa dibawahnya mengerang frustasi dan jemari lentiknya bergerak memegang kejantanan si pria lalu langsung memasukkan ujung kejantannya kedalam lubangnya.

"Tidak sabaran eh?" Si pria tersenyum menggoda.

"Jangan menggodaku kakak~ Cepat lakukan! Buat aku puas- AKKHHHH!" si wanita menjerit begitu si pria langsung memasukkan penuh kejantanannya kedalam vaginanya.

Punggung putih mulus si wanita melengkung. Tangannya mencengkeram erat punggung si pria. Merasakan sebuah benda besar dan keras yang memasuki dirinya.

Sakit tapi nikmat.

Si pria mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, membuat kedua payudara si wanita bergerak naik turun. Sangat menggoda untuk dihisap oleh si pria.

"Dobe sudah selesai" Sasuke memasukkan benda terakhir yang ia gunakan untuk membetulkan antena kedalam kotak.

"..."

"Jangan lupa kau bilang akan memasakkan makanan untukku" merasa sepi dan tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke menengok kepalanya ke belakang. Alisnya mengkerut melihat si pirang sedang berdiri menghadap tembok. Lebih tepatnya menghadap lubang angin.

"Sedang apa dia? Mengintip?" Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Dobe apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto.

Dan itu membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget tidak karuan.

"A-aaa- t-tidak!" Jawab Naruto cepat.

Mata hitam Sasuke memicing curiga melihat reaksi Naruto. Ekspresi yang kaget. Keringat membasahi wajah coklatnya. Gestur tubuh yang kaku dan...dan...mata Sasuke mendelik melihat tonjolan besar ditengah-tengah selangkangan Naruto.

Sadar bagian privasi nya sedang dipandangi oleh Sasuke, Naruto cepat-cepat menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya. "A-appa ka-kau lihat-lihat!" Matanya mendelik tajam menatap Sasuke. Merasa malu ketahuan si bungsu uchiha dirinya tengah terangsang karena melihat pasangan yang sedang bercinta.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sasuke menatap Naruto curiga dan memicingkan matanya.

"Ti-tid-tidak! A-aku tidak melihat apa-apa!" Naruto menjawab cepat. Bulir keringat semakin banyak dipelipisnya. Matanya melotot melihat pergerakan Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah lubang angin dibelakangnya.

"Hei! Ayo turun kau sudah selesai kan?" Tangan Naruto memegang lengan Sasuke. "A-akan aku buatkan makannan untukmu!" Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Naruto kukuh menarik lengan Sasuke.

Tapi terlambat, Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto dengan mudah menyingkirkan Naruto dari hadapannya. Sasuke mendekatkan kepalanya ke lubang angin dan detik itu juga mata hitamnya melotot melihat sepasang manusia sedang menyatukan diri dengan posisi dog style!

"Kau mengintip orang bercinta dobe?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan tangan tangan kanannya. Merasa sangat malu tertangkap basah sedang mengintip orang yang sedang berhubungan seks. Ditambah juniornya sampai menegang.

"Eh?!" Ekspresi kaget terukir jelas diwajah Naruto saat tangan putih Sasuke menarik tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Bukan. Tidak ada yang salah dengan tangan Sasuke yang memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto. Tapi yang salah adalah tangan Sasuke yang satunya menggenggam tonjolan besar diselangkangan Naruto yang masih terbungkus celana polos selutut.

"Aku bantu kau menyelesaikan masalahmu" Detik selanjutnya bibir Sasuke sudah menempel di bibir merah muda milik Naruto. Tubuhnya mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga menempel pada tembok dan langsung menghapitnya kencang.

Naruto yang kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke langsung menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha untuk melepaskan ciuman Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang tadi memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto berpindah ke bagian leher Naruto. Mencengkeram pipi bergaris Naruto agar tidak bergerak-gerak. Tapi tetap saja si pirang terus memberontak dan membuat susah Sasuke untuk melakukan ciumannya pada dibibir Naruto. Alhasil Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Uzumaki.

"Apa yang kau lakukan teme!" Matanya mendelik sinis dan "**AKHH!**"Suara tertahan keluar dari mulut Naruto saat tangan Sasuke yang masih menggenggam kejantanan Naruto kini mencengkeramnya erat.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan menyelesaikan masalahmu" mata hitamnya berpindah melirik kebawah-menatap sesuatu dibalik celana Naruto yang sedang ia cengkeram. Tak usah sok menolak. Diam dan nikmati saja" Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto. Matanya berpandangan dengan mata biru Naruto.

Kedua mata berbeda warna mereka telah diselimuti hawa nafsu. Nafasnya memburu. Ciumannya semakin dalam. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Naruto, saat Naruto membuka mulutnya lidah panjang Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk kedalam gua hangat mulut Naruto. Mengabsen tiap gigi si pirang. Menjilat langit-langit mulut Naruto dan itu membuat si pirang mengerang. Lidah Sasuke menekan-nekan lidah Naruto, mengajak untuk bertarung lidah dengannya. Naruto menggerakkan lidahnya dan langsung melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Sasuke.

Lilit. Lepas. Jilat. Dorong. Tarik.

Kedua lidah pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu terus bertarung, hingga saliva mengalir disudut bibir keduanya. Perang lidah dimenangkan oleh Sasuke. _Jelas saja Uchiha menang_. Pikir Sasuke sombong. Mereka melepaskan pagutannya. Tangan Sasuke berhenti memegang kejantanan Naruto. Lalu kedua tangan putihnya bergerak cepat membuka kaos Naruto dilanjutkan dengan membuka celana Naruto dan melemparnya sembarangan.

Tubuhnya berjongkok tepat dihadapan daging panjang menegang yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum. Tangan putih Sasuke memegang kejantanan Naruto. Lalu di tiupnya lubang kecil diujung kepala kejantanan si pirang yang malah membuat semua bulu kuduk Naruto merinding.

Sasuke mulai mencium kepala kejantanan Naruto lalu menjilatnya dan dimasukkannya kejantanan Naruto kedalam mulutnya.

Masuk. Keluar. Masuk. Keluar.

Terus Sasuke lakukan sedangkan tangannya memainkan dua buah telur bulat dipangkal kejantanan Naruto.

Dirasakan kejantanan Naruto berkedut-kedut didalam mulut basahnya. Manik hitamnya mendongak ke atas, melihat keadaan Naruto yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya sedangkan kedua tangannya mencengkeram tembok dibelakangnya untuk menyanggah tubuhnya yang dirasa kaki nya mulai melemas akibat nikmat yang ia rasakan dibawah sana.

Tubuh Naruto kian merosot akibat tak kuasa menahan lemas dikaki nya. Sasuke melepas emutannya pada kejantanan Naruto dan dengan cepat kedua tangannya menyanggah pinggang ramping Naruto lalu membiarkan tubuh tan yang mulai berkeringatan itu menyandar dibahu kirinya.

"Hah..hah...kau...sialan Teme!" Suara parau Naruto terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke.

"Walau sialan juga kau akan menikmatinya jika aku sudah masuk kedalam lubangmu"

**KRAUK!**

"Argghhh!" Sasuke menggeram saat gigi Naruto menancap dipundaknya.

"Kau brengsek!" Maki Naruto.

Plak!

"Kau nikmat Dobe~" tangan Sasuke menampar bokong kenyal nan bulat Naruto.

"Brengsek jangan asal menggeplak! Sakit!" Naruto rasa bokongnya memanas akibat tamparan keras tangan Sasuke.

Tak menghiraukan makian Naruto, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Berubah tempat kini punggungnya lah yang menyandar ditembok rumah tetangga sedangkan Naruto ia dudukkan dipahanya.

Kembali Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Pipi. Hidung. Mata. Kening. Hampir seluruh wajah Naruto ia ciumi, meninggal sedikit jejak saliva dari dirinya. Ciuman Sasuke berpindah ke leher Naruto, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya lalu menciuminya hingga ke bagian telinga Naruto. Lidahnya keluar menjilat cuping Naruto.

"Nghhh" tak kuat menahan sensasi geli ditelinganya desahan tertahan keluar dari tenggorokan Naruto.

"Keluarkan saja. Jangan ditahan Dobe. Aku ingin mendengar suara desahanmu mengucap namaku~" Bibir tipis Sasuke berpindah ke leher Naruto dan langsung menggigit bagian sensitif disitu lalu menghisapnya dan diteruskan dengan menjilatnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit akibat gigitan yang ia torehkan.

"Ngghhh Sa-sasu-ke" kedua tangan Naruto memegang dan menenggelamkan lebih dalam kepala Sasuke lehernya.

Tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah keunguan telah Sasuke buat dileher Naruto. Tak cukup disatu tempat, Sasuke kembali membuat kissmark dibeberapa bagian tubuh Naruto.

Dilengan. Dibawah dagu. Didada. Dipundak.

Hampir seluruh tubuh bagian atas Naruto penuh akan kissmark dari Sasuke.

**CUBIT.**

"Akh!" Tangan Sasuke mencubit lalu memilin puting Naruto. Bibirnya langsung meraup puting pink keras yang tadi ia pilin. Ia emut layaknya bayi yang sedang menyusu di ibunya.

Emut. Hisap. Gigi.

"Ah! Y-ya tuhan! Aahh!" Punggung Naruto melengkung. 10 jemarinya mencengkeram punggung Sasuke yang masih mengenakan kaos oblong berwarna hitam.

"He-hentikan Sas-suke!" Tangan Naruto mendorong pelan pundak Sasuke.

Mata hitam Uchiha bungsu mendelik sebal ke arah Naruto, tak suka kegiatan mengemutnya di interupsi, bahkan disuruh untuk berhenti.

_Glek!._

Naruto meneguk lidahnya sendiri melihat ekspresi marah diwajah pemuda berambut hitam didepannya.

"Kau masih lengkap" ucapnya dengan pipi tan yang bersemu.

"Lepaskan" lanjutnya dengan menundukan wajahnya-malu.

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya melepaskan kaos hitamnya dan melemparnya ke sembarangan tempat. Tepat saat tangannya hendak membuka celana jogger yang ia pakai "Mau membantuku Dobe?" Alis kirinya terangkat.

Naruto menatapnya dan mengangguk perlahan. Tubuhnya menyingkir dari atas paha Sasuke, tangan tannya mulai memegang karet pinggang celana Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat sedikit bokongnya untuk mempermudah Naruto menarik celananya.

**LEPAS.**

Mata Naruto memandang daging panjang yang menjulang tinggi didepannya.

_B-Besar!_

"Jauh lebih besar dari punyamu" seringai menyebalkan terukir jelas dibibir tipis Sasuke "Kau boleh mencobanya" Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ketembok. "Ayo~" lanjutnya.

Perlahan tangan kanan Naruto memegang kejantanan Sasuke.

_"Keras" _batin Naruto mengagumi barang intim Sasuke.

"Jelas keras bagaikan beton"

Naruto mendecak sebal. _Si teme ini dia dukun atau apa sih daritadi bisa membac isi pikiranku!_

"Sudahlah ayo kulum. Aku bukan dukun ataupun paranormal yang bisa membaca isi pikiran seseorang" Tangan kanannya menggapai suatu benda disamping kirinya.

"Ishh!" Mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke , Naruto mulai menundukan kepalanya dan menatap benda besar nan panjang yang kini sudah ia genggam.

Bibir cherry nya mulai menjilat ujung kejantanan Sasuke. Jilat dari ujung lalu beralih ke pangkal, dari lambat hingga cepat. Lalu Naruto memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke kedalam mulutnya. Rasanya mulutnya sangat penuh padahal baru seperempat kejantanan Sasuke yang masuk. Kepala pirangnya mulai bergerak maju mundur mengeluar masukkan benda jumbo berwarna coklat muda didepannya.

"Nghnn!" merasa nikmat kejantanannya berada didalam mulut Naruto membuat Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Tangannya memegang kepala Naruto. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dari perlahan hingga cepat sampai kejantanannya menyodok tenggorokan Naruto dan itu membuat pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu batuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Sasuke dari mulutnya.

"Brengsek! Kau mau membuatku muntah?!"

Tanpa mendengarkan jeritan Naruto, Sasuke langsung mendorong Naruto hingga telentang. Tangan kirinya mengangkat kaki kanan Naruto ke atas. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil _benda_ yang tadi ia _potong paksa_ dari pohonnya setelah mendorong Naruto.

Pisang.

Sasuke meludahi pisang yang ia pegang lalu meratakan ludahnya keseluruh bagian pisang. Pisang yang masih berwarna hijau tua itupun ia arahkan ke lubang berkerut berwarna pink muda milik Naruto. Namun ia urung lakukan karena-

"Haha! Bahkan dengan pisang ini pun penismu kalah besar Dobe" Sasuke mensejajarkan pisang yang ia pegang dengan kejantanan Naruto.

"Diam brengsek!" Naruto menjambak rambut hitam Sasuke. Harga dirinya tersenggol saat barang keramatnya dibandingkan besarnya dengan 1 buah pisang yang memang nyatanya penisnya kalah besar dengan pisang raja yang tumbang akibat tertimpa antena tv nya. Sebenarnya kejantanan Naruto memang tidak besar, tapi kejantanan Naruto lebih panjang sedikit dari pisang itu.

**Plak!**

Tangan Naruto menampik tangan Sasuke yang memegang buah pisang. "Lubangku diciptakan bukan untuk dimasuki oleh buah!"

"Heh! Lalu kau mau dimasuki oleh ini?"

**BLESH!**

Masuk. Sasuke langsung memasukkan seluruh kejantannnya tanpa penentrasi terlebih dahulu kedalam lubang Naruto.

"ARRGGHHHH! BRENGSEK KELUARKAN! SAKIT GOBLOG! ASDFGHJKL! AAARRGGGHHHH!" Entah sumpah dan makian apa yang Naruto ucapkan untuk Sasuke. Dari A sampai Z sudah ia lontarkan khusus untuk sahabatnya yang seenaknya tanpa permisi langsung menancapkan keseluruhan kejantanannya kedalam lubang anusnya.

Perih. Jelas perih. Kejantanan Sasuke yang kering dipaksa masuk kedalam lubang Naruto yang masih kering juga, yang ada malah menghasilkan sedikit robekan disisi anus Naruto. Dan terlihat ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari lubang Naruto.

Sasuke menundukan badannya dan mencium lembut kening Naruto. "Maaf. Aku terbawa nafsu" ucapnya lirih sambil beralih mengecup bibir Naruto. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh tan dibawahnya erat. Merasa sangat menyesal telah melukai putra sulung Namikaze Minato.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat hingga kuku tangannya berwarna putih. Bagian bawahnya rasanya sakit sekali. Sangat sakit. Rasanya tubuhnya seperti dibelah menjadi dua.

"Maaf Naruto" Kedua tangan Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto. "Maafkan aku" imbuhnya.

Naruto membuka matanya. Iris biru nya memandang manik hitam milik Sasuke. "Bergeraklah. Aku bisa menahannya" kepala pirangnya mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Justru jika terus begini aku akan merasa kesakitan. Bergeraklah!" Naruto berkata mantap.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan ia menarik kejantannya keluar, menyisakan ujung kepalanya saja yang masih tertanam dilubang Naruto. Lalu ia kembali memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan. Dilihatnya Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dibagian bawah Naruto, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dan tangannya mulai bekerja kembali mengocok kejantanan Naruto.

Pinggulnya juga mulai bergerak normal.

Maju. Mundur. Keluar. Masuk.

"Ssshhh! Aahhnnn...ngghhh" Naruto mendesah merasakan kejantanan Sasuke bergerak didalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke terus bergerak memaju mundurkan kejantanannya hingga...

"AAAKKKHHHH! SS-AHSUKE! DISANA!" Naruto berteriak saat kejantanan Sasuke menabrak titik nikmatnya didalam sana.

"L-lagi aahhnnn!" Kedua kakinya ia angkat dan melingkarkannya dipinggang Sasuke.

"Yes darling~" Sasuke kembali menabrakan kejantanannya ke suatu tempat yang membuat si pirang menjerit nikmat bagai terbang ke awang-awang.

"Nhh! Ahh! Hahhh! Ya disana! Ahhh! Faster Sas-suke!"Kedua tangan Naruto menjambak rambut chicken bud Sasuke, rasa nikmat yang ia dapatkan dari tubrukan keras kejantanan Sasuke membuat dirinya mendesah-desah tak karuan.

Cplak. Cplak. Cplak.

Bunyi tabrakan antara paha Sasuke dan bagian bawah bokong Naruto terbawa dengan semilir angin semriwing. Cuaca panas tak mereka hiraukan. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah mencapai tujuan surga bersama-sama.

Kini nafas pemuda berkulit coklat mulai memburu. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram punggung Sasuke. Jemari kaki nya menekuk kedalam. Punggungnya terangkat melengkung. Ya Naruto hampir sampai pada puncaknya.

"Cep-ahh! Ceppat Sas-sukeh! A-ku mm-au kelu-aahhh! Keluar nhhh haahhh!" Naruto meracau tidak jelas.

Sasuke semakin cepat menggenjot kejantanannya didalam lubang Naruto. Membuat tubuh si pirang terlonjak-lonjak padahal kedua tangan Sasuke sudah memegangi pinggang Naruto.

"Ssa-sahsuke ak-akuu AAHHHHH!" Sperma Naruto muncrat membasahi bagian perutnya dan perut Sasuke. Pergerakan dibagian bawahnya berhenti.

Sasuke mencolek dan memasukkan cairan berwarna putih kental kedalam mulutnya. "Manis dan gurih" telapak tangannya kembali mengambil sebagian sperma Naruto yang ada diperutnya dan kembali dihisapnya.

Nafas Naruto ngos-ngosan pasca klimaksnya tadi. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang menjilati spermanya yang ada diperutnya.

"Panas-panas begini paling nikmat menikmati sperma mu yang kental manis dan gurih Naruto" Sasuke menjilat sperma terakhir yang ada diperut Naruto.

"Kau aneh" Naruto menutup wajahnya menggunakan lengan kanannya. Tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan Sasuke. Mana ada sperma rasanya enak.

"Ayo lanjutkan kembali. Punyaku belum menyembur lubangmu" Sasuke mengangkat dan membalikkan tubuh Naruto tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. Posisi Naruto kini menungging membelakangi Sasuke.

Tangan putih pucat Sasuke memegang dan membelah bokong Naruto. Mata hitamnya begitu jeli melihat pemandangan dibawahnya. Kejantanannya bergerak keluar masuk, menggesek bagian dalam anus Naruto. Perutnya six pack nya menabrak duo bongkahan daging empuk didepannya. Naruto yang merasakan nikmat akan lubangnya yang dihajar Sasuke kini kejantanannya kembali menegang.

Keluar masuk. Tarik dorong. Tabrak. Tabrak dan tabrak.

"Hah...hah...kau nikmat Naruto hah...hah..." Bibir Sasuke menciumi punggung Naruto. Tangan kananya menggerayang mencari kejantanan Naruto yang menggantung tegak dibawah. Dipegang lalu dikocok dengan tempo yang cepat. Sesekali tangannya meremas-remas bola kembar Naruto.

"Ahh...hnnn...ahhh...terus Sas...suke ahhh~" Naruto mendesah tak karuan karena selain kejantanan Sasuke yang mengobok-obok lubang anusnya, kejantanannya pun sedang dimanja dengan tangan terampil Sasuke.

Demi Tuhan! Naruto bersumpah inilah rasa ternikmat yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Walau awalnya tubuhnya terasa sakit, namun apalah rasa sakit itu jika selanjutnya digantikan dengan rasa yang sangat nikmat. Begitu memabukkan hingga membuatmu kecanduan.

"Sas-sasuke ak-u ahhhh! Haahhh! Mmau k-kelu-haarrr!" Naruto menggoyangkan pinggangnya kekiri dan kekanan semakin tidak tahan ingin mendapatkan nikmat yang sebenarnya. Dapat dirasakan kejantanan Sasuke semakin membesar dan berkedut didalam anusnya.

"Kita keluar sam-ma sama Naruto. Nghhh!" Tangan Sasuke masih setia mengocok kejantanan Naruto. Ia merasakan anus Naruto mejepit erat kejantanannya karena menahan klimaksnya. Astaga Sasuke bisa gila karena ini. Kejantanannya terasa dihimpit dan dipijat oleh lubang hangat Naruto. Pergerakan maju mundurnya semakin cepat tidak karuan. Bokong Naruto sampai memerah karena tertabrak keras perut Sasuke.

"SAS-SUKEEHHH AAAHHHHHH!"

"N-NARUT-TOH NGGHHHHAAAHH!"

Sperma Naruto muncrat membasahi tangan Sasuke dan dak rumahnya. Sedangkan sperma Sasuke menyembur deras masuk kedalam lubang anus Naruto.

Naruto merasa dirinya sangat penuh akan sperma Sasuke. Lubangnya terasa hangat. Tubuhnya ambruk kebawah setelah 2x klimaksnya. Sasuke mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Naruto. Lalu membalikkan tubuh si pirang hingga telentang dan mencium bibir pinknya.

"Masalahmu selesai kan?" Ucapnya sambil menggigit pelan pipi Naruto.

"Kau mesum sialan" Tangan Naruto mengusap rambut dan punggung Sasuke.

"Hn. Ayo buatkan aku makanan. Aku lelah perlu makan" Tubuh kekarnya menyingkir dari atas Naruto, mengambil kaos oblong hitam beserta celana joggernya lalu memakainya. "Pakai celananmu, terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari nanti mengkerut 'pisang kecilmu' Dobe" Ejeknya disertai senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan didepan umum.

"TEME BRENGSEEEEKKKKKK!" Raung Naruto. Tangannya memotong paksa satu persatu pisang yang tidak jauh darinya lalu melemparkannya pada Sasuke.

**END.**

**OMAKE.**

Pasca klimak setelah bercinta dengan wanita dibawahnya, pria berambut coklat panjang menengadahkan kepalanya. Alisnya berkerut, ekspresinya seperti sedang berfikir sesuatu. _Aku yakin tadi mendengar suara orang mendesah dan menjerit._

"Ada apa kak Neji?" Suara lembut si wanita membuat pria yang ternyata bernama Hyuuga Neji tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dan meluruskan kembali alisnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hinata. Tidurlah nanti sore kita pulang kerumah utama" ucapnya sambil mencium kening wanita berambut indigo dibawahnya.

Yah pulang kerumah utama dan kembali ke status seperti biasanya. Status antar sepupu. Ini ketiga kali nya mereka berdua datang kerumah ini ditiap minggu nya. Dengan berbohong meminja ijin untuk jalan-jalan dihari Minggu pada Hiashi Hyuuga (ayah Hinata) padahal sebenarnya mereka menjalin kasih berhubungan badan dirumah yang diam-diam dibeli oleh Neji disalah satu perumahan menengah keatas di kota Konoha.

**.**

**.**

.

_**Engingeng!**_

_**Author klenger setelah ngintip SN lemonan lewat lobang angin dikamar#dibuang.**_

_**Yosh...fanfic lemon pertamaku untuk kalian para KIZUNA**__._

**Gimana? Aneh yah? Alur berantakan yah? Kecut yah? Gak seger yah? Gak hot yah? Hiks memang gaj ada bakat bikin lemon Q mah#nangis****_._**

_**Sengaja bikin epep lemon untuk menghibur temen-temen FB-ku yang pada broken heart karena gara-gara ada FP yang memposting postingan 'ngarang/fake' dan itu membuat hati kami (SN lovers) berasa jleb jleb jleb! Sakit braaaayyyyy T_T**_ **_Terutama buat my lovely akang dhiya chan...kang jangan galau mulu oke! Mupon...mupin#plak. Ini udah jamannya Sukirman Supriman. Sujimana dan Sukijan#dibuang._**

_**Yak...mohon saran dan kritik halus yang membangunnya untuk newbie seperti saya ^3^/**_

_**LINLIN RIN**_


End file.
